Batman Issue 679
Synopsis "Miracle on Crime Alley" The Batman of Zur-En-Arrh bursts into a tailor's shop where Le Bossu is getting his henchmen's costumes made. Shaking down the tailor, he goes to a roof with gargoyles and ponders the situation while Bat-Might chats to him. When the gargoyles start talking to him, referring to "the grid", he remarks that the area around Crime Alley is "a machine designed to make Batman". Suddenly a group of Le Bossu's henchmen come looking for him, and he realizes that a tracking device has been hidden in one of his teeth. Distracting their sensors by tying the offending tooth to a passing pigeon, he ambushes the men. Walking the street in civilian garb, the Batman of Zur-En-Arrh remarks that his mind is operating much faster than normal. Bat-Might fills in the gaps - years ago, Batman was exposed to Professor Milo's gas weapon and hallucinated an adventure in a place called Zur-An-Arrh, with two Batmen - himself, who was invulnerable and immortal, and his "double", a man named Tlano with advanced technology. Doctor Hurt used this, choosing Zur-En-Arrh as the phrase to shut down Batman. However, Batman prepared a separate Batman identity to be activated in the event of a massive psychic attack. Elsewhere in Gotham, the Swagman is trying to track down Robin. Robin is talking frantically to someone, but he stops when the Swagman comes within earshot. Dropping a pile of trash on his foe, Robin steals the Swagman's bike and drives away. It is revealed that he was trying to contact the Knight & the Squire, who begin calling up "the lads". At the docks, King Kraken kills one of Charlie Caligula's henchmen, leading Charlie Caligula to wonder how they will unload the order of guns and ammunition that just arrived. Suddenly, the pile of crates collapses on the two villains. When Caligula comes to, he tries to threaten Batman, but Batman responds that his Bat-Radia can see through Caligula's deceptions - causing Caligula to shout that it's just a broken radio. Batman responds by taking a baseball bat to Caligula. At Wayne Manor, Commissioner Gordon and a uniform escort named Bill have arrived, hoping to talk to Bruce Wayne about the Black Glove's story that his father was a drug addict. As they are let in, Bill spots a card with the insignia of El Sombrero - seconds before getting shot in the head with three arrows. A loudspeaker announces that Wayne Manor has been boobytrapped. In the Batcave, Doctor Hurt(still wearing Thomas Wayne's bat-costume) starts taunting Alfred, before sending the Club of Villains out on their missions again. At Arkham Asylum, Jeremiah Arkham has a falling-out with Doctor Guy Dax, who is preparing to "cure" his patient with a lobotomy. Arkham argues with him, but is ambushed by Le Bossu's henchmen. The villains are taking over the Asylum, bringing Jezebel Jet and several large buckets of red and black paint. They are preparing for the occasion, and the Joker has finished putting on his back-and-red nail polish. Appearances "Miracle on Crime Alley" Individuals *Batman *Jezebel Jet *Robin *Alfred Pennyworth *Dick Grayson *Bat-Mite *Black Glove **Club of Villains ***El Sombrero ***King Kraken ***Charlie Caligula ***Swagman ***Scorpiana ***Pierrot Lunaire ***Doctor Hurt ***Le Bossu *The Joker *Knight *Squire *James Gordon *Jeremiah Arkham Locations *Gotham City **Wayne Manor **Crime Alley **Arkham Asylum Category:Batman (Volume 1) Issues Category:Batman R.I.P. Issues